


The Marionette.

by Nyxieee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bargaining, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Power Play, Reader-Insert, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Slut Shaming, Swooning, kindof AU?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxieee/pseuds/Nyxieee
Summary: You are an orphaned slave, tutored in the arts of concubinage, indominance and subordination. Taken under the wings of Bartolomeo Bazine as his wife, you accompany him to another typical finesse dinner with powerful individuals.
Relationships: Maximilien (Overwatch)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Worn Strings

**Author's Note:**

> its been 1333 days ago since I last opened my AO3 LMFAO but Im back just to drop a shortsy fanfic of this beautiful omnic man that I forgot existedbecauseistoppedplayingOverwatchduringStormRising. KSKSKSKSKS. 
> 
> I'm active on my
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/psynyxtic
> 
> \--- Time skip

Paris

The jet's engine whirred to a halt as you finished your wine, placing the emptied wine glass on its diamond cut coaster, the glasses reflection danced on with the glistening textures of the coaster.Bartolomeo cleared his throat,there was a second in the back of your mind where you forgot he was existent right infronr of you.You'd wished it lasted eternally. You despised this man,out of all the courts presented to you by your 'family' he was chosen as your new partner. A lover,as disgusting as it sounds.Both of you were arranged as leverage to the company's relationship -- business wise.

Yes, you. You were raised not as a daughter but as a concubine,a display. All those years of tortured tutoring,poster,grace and obedience was to prepare you as a slut, a child - giver, as someone's pro--. "We're almost late. I'm sure Mr.Akande would be forgiving." He fixes his suit's collar as he made his way first at the jet's entry door."This is a very special meeting, I'm sure you already know how to behave yourself. so keep your mouth shut until I tell you to speak."

" Yes.Mr. Bartolemeo. "

Even if he was your partner, you were strictly forbidden to use endearing words addressed to him, let alone it disgust you already.You followed behind him, running a hand down your dress to flatten neatly the skin tight dress.

The door hinges open to reveal the brightly lit landing zone. There you were greeted by the sight of red armored footmen lined straight from the jet's landing tower to a narrow elevator, heavily adorned with thick plates of armor and weaponry,their shoulder accented with a crimson letter T. 

You've grown enough years to know who these men were, since you were bought from an underground slavery den, brought in by a wealthy family running politics like it was a mere playdate. These were Talon's men. The most ruthless of all the big shots I've encounters.

“Darling."

Bartolomeo's voice snapped you out of your silent thoughts. His gloved hand offered to yours as you propped yourselfof the jet's platform, reaching out for Bartolomeo's offered hand.

———

The elevator descended shortly from the rooftops to the designated floor. Your gaze fixated on the golden floors,your miserable emotion painted on your face which your partner notices quickly from the reflection in front of him.As the silence embraced both your form and Bartolomeo's, he groans in annoyance and the sudden sound jolted you to look upfront.

" I can't wait for this to be over.I heard the night sky looks pretty here in Paris. You like pretty lights, right?My little lovedove."

Lovedove..give me fucking break.

His pocketed hand slowly slithers out to snake its way to your ass, the satin fabric of your dress failing to cover the calloused feature of your lover's hand.It continues to creep unto your deep-cut slit, it's edges beautifully adorned by little pieces of true gold the glistened against the elevators lights. His thumb running faint circles upon the side of your thigh before his fingers traveled to the corner of your slight revealing ass to squeeze a portion of it. 

"Yes.Mr. Bartolomeo."

You bit the inner sides of your mouth shutting a whimper from escaping.You hated this, you hated every part of this. You wished you were rather sold into the black market, you wished your body was chopped off to sold separately.Anything you thought of to keep your mind off from slapping this man beforethe elevator doors finally swung open.

He clicked his tongue as his advantage towards your was grown to a halt. He guides you in by the back your figure, the corridor's walls littered with massive mirrors and golden floral scultpures and your pathway revealed a glass tank filled with the most exotic and unfamiliar marine life you have ever seen. The sight of it almost stopped you in awe before you saw your own reflection in the mirror. A sad and depressed figure cloaked in the most expensive jewelry,your facial feature almost unbearable from the amount of make up applied,your lips red that accented your golden pendant embedded with a dark ruby stone as the center piece of the jewelry. Your cleavage shaped in a plunging V-line, your tuned form embraced by a dark ebony gown with a singular slit that traveled down to the glassed floor,your heels accented to bright gold to match your jewelry.

" There you are,You two are lucky Mr.Akande is in a good mood today. You are running late."

Your 'mother' greets you with a scowl, approaching you and bringing up your face with her newly manicures nails colored in radiant royal purple. You let out a tiny squeel at the pressure she held as her nails slowly dugged in your plump cheeks.

"They could've done more withthe make up. "She spatted. 

" It looks fine.." You protested.

" Don't tell me what's right for you girl,I know better. " She releases your face almost in an attempt to throw you off balance. 

"That's enough dear,we do not want to keep Mr. Ogundimu and his guest waiting.”

Your father tuts as he coils his arm around your mother’s figure while both Bartolomeo and you followed behind. Stepping in further towards the private room, you were welcomed by unoccupied seats and tables except for the furthest one in the room. The heavenly lit room was enclosed in dark-tinted windows, the soft play of a classic musical piece echoed through and you’re not sure where it was coming from but the musical piece was lovely and invigorated a slight sense of calmness. Pantries were lined with the typical fancy banquets you have grown accustomed to with your years of being Bartolomeo’s lap bitch. An omnic bartender stand idlely by the bar, it’s torso staying afloat as it radiated azure holos. Standing adjacent to one another was Mr. Ogundimu and a rather fancy-looking omnic, his optics and his entirety alone was unfamiliar. You have never seen such detailed work on an omnic before. Beside him was the reknowned “Scourge of Numbani”, “Doomfist"as what the News and Overwatch brands him to be. Anyone with half a brain would know this collosus of a man. His ivory white tux compliments the elegant ebony suitted omnic, a golden symbol of livre tournois shining in contrast to his black and red suit, their forms soon caught sight of your approaching family.

  
Bartolomeo starts off. “ Mr. Akande! And Mr. Maximilien. You look dashing this evening.” His voice radiates a sense of pride and welcome. “ I’d say the same to you. Mr. Bartolomeo..and your company.” The Nigerian man greets him back.

As they exchanged their conversations, you can’t help your sights to wander around the extravagant VIP restaurant. Your hand neatly tucked across each other as you studied a finely carved golden scupture of woman slightly draped in a greek-like robe with an arm extending to an owl.As you studied the fine golden object, Maximilien gaze was attached to you. His crimson eyes fixated on your slender figure, the way your chest rises with every breath you take, how the slightest movement of your thigh revealed so much of your soft virgin skin, the way your eyes flickered as you bury yourself with the surrounding’s aesthetic.

It wasn’t long enough until you noticed by your figure reflected on the golden statue that your necklace was slightly unbalanced. You brought a hand to fix the piece as your other neatly tucked a stray length of your hair back. Just as you did, the corner of your eyes caught sight of the omnic staring at your figure. How you stared back at him felt like you were unable to resist his gaze, you were almost completely immobilized from your spot before your mother snapped you off of each other’s gaze. “Well, let’s continue our chat by our seats shall we?”

Bartolomeo soon takes a hold of your back as he nudges you to stay closer at his side. “Don't worry, we won’t take long. Then we’ll have our fun. ”He whispers in your ear but you kept your head fixated on the floor but even when you did not meet his lustful smirk, it was clearly evident in his tone.You have been rejecting his hunger lust for almost 3 months the moment you were arranged to stay at his manor until your arranged marriage would come for the next 6 months. You are afraid you won’t have a choice to reject tonight if you want to avoid getting punished by both your parents and Bartolomeo.

You tried to slightly squirm from his hold yet still managed to creep up a smile as to not anger the towering man.  
  
“..Ofcourse, Mr. Bartolomeo. I can’t wait.”  
  
In the crimson eyes of Maximilien, he knew how much you’d dread for this dinner to end to soon. Your faded eyes was all it took for him to figure an advantage. An advantage he’d dearly enjoy and luckily, he has some other plans for you.


	2. Old Dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bartolomeo has failed to uplift his promise to Talon along with your parents. You were left anchored by the hands of Maximilien and a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this is chapter 2/3. I'm not sure if Im gonna continue after the big reveal in 3 but ill probably do one shots for this man if i aint stacked on work. Leave a comment if you guys like the story : D

[Song for this chapter, if u wanna u know. *sprinkles and spice*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m2DLQp66ukw&list=RDm2DLQp66ukw&index=1)

[My Deviant, Im open for comissions! ](https://www.deviantart.com/psynyxtic)

The first course of the meal went delightful. It was one of your favorite courses and rarely served in standard restaurants. The coming coarses came just soon after the first and every bite of it was enough to make you full. Your eyes were kept focused on the meal, the table or the wine and some time slightly to acknowledge Mr. Akande or your parent's exchanging conversation, sometimes you'd display the tiniest smile yet the gaudy omnic had nothing to contribute but his silence and minute gazes to you.

Every time you'd catch him, there would come a sudden flare of attractiveness that slithers beneath your back, your fingers calmly fidgeting at the thought and as annoying as it is how Bartolomeo's rough hand has been constantly stroking your lap, it helped you forget about the omnic that sat afar from you.

Your breathing hitched just as his hand was beginning to be invasive but you quickly hid it with your uninterested expression, your thighs clamping between them and shutting them away from exploring too much. You threw a scalding glare at your supposedly lover, clearly not paying attention to Ogundimu’s discussion on some of the illegal smuggled weapons your family has recently exported, they have been delayed yet again because of Bartolomeo’s sloppy negotations towards the custom’s head. He exchanged a rather darken smirk bolden by your fiesty glare yet he knows you wouldn’t be wearing that little glare once he gets hold of you tonight.

This was clearly disrespectful to Mr. Akande himself, even if you were a slave whore to Bartolomeo his actions are not necessarily what you call proffesionalism.

You gave time for Mr. Ogundimu to finish his discussion before you graced youself to be excused. You grabbed your purse as you breathed in a sigh of relief, your back turned from your seat as an omnic butler escorted you to the private restroom.

The butler presses a number of digits on a holopad before the door before you transitions to solid to a faded hologram. The sight before you lines to a golden adorned corridor that gave way to more VIP lounges, two massive balconies draped in lavish burgundy and gold curtains parallel at each other, elongated vases filled with the freshest clump of buds and flowers, ivory and marbled statues carrying golden jugs that flowed the most pristine waters and on the far end the butler guides you toward the ladies restroom. He bows and leaves before you as you entered the vicinity.

You rested against the counter, both hands covering your worn face. You sighed as your hands slides downward to your lips. You leaned in closer to the LED Holo-Mirror, poking a finger on your almost faded lipstick. Bringing in your purse on the counter, you shuffled through your smart phone, some mascarra and foundations before you scooped out your lipstick.

"How are the weapons going, Mr. Bartolomeo? " Akande responds beneath a shot glass after finishing his drink in one swig.

Bartolomeo takes his drink too, gulping every drop before he hissed at the strength of the alcohol. "Apparently, your new toys are being delayed on the international export customs clearance. Fear not, I have got it under control. There is no need to worry." He assures as he clears his throat.

"Bartolomeo, you told us the same thing the last time we met. Has it really delayed much of the weapons until now ? " Your father interjected.

"We already gave half of our funds to the customs, how are they not releasing our exports. Such greediness." Your mother added.

" 'Mother' just trust me, okay. I got it handled." Bartolomeo reassures again. "please, let us enjoy this evening." He echoes a half-hearted laugh.

Maximilien echoed a low hum in return at Bartolomeo's plead, his crimson eyes flickered in vexation. “ Well then, please do enjoy. I’m sure you still need to suffice your insatiable thirst.” He straightens his tie as he pushes himself off his seat. “Please excuse me, I have to take this call.”

“ We in Talon withhold a reputation for punctuality, professionalism and diligency. I hope you have remembered those dynamic values that we in Talon wear with pride.”

“ I know, I know. I promise you the weapons will be arriving shortly by this week’s end. You have my word for it.”

Maximilien saunters towards the same holo-door, the butler keys in the same codes. He perches in the emptied balcony, holophone in hand it rings twice before the reciever has entered through the comms.

“ I am in position.” A thick French accent echoes through the comms, the faint tick of a sniper’s gun follows. Bearing by the distance of a nearby tower was Widowmaker, Talon’s best sniper and assassin accompanied by two more Sniper operatives.

“Get rid of them..” The sharp omnic’s silhouetted form cuts through the night sky and the lights of Paris as he paves back and forth, his leather - gold adorned shoes clicking on the marbled floors.

“ And the girl.” Widowmaker adds.

“ I’ll take care of it.” He flips out a coin, carefully toying it in between his platinum alloyed fingers.

You finally finished the last portion of your make up, a generous spray of your perfume for the last touches, zipping back your purse you twisted a strand of your locks to the sides before you took a last glance at your reflection in the mirror. “that should be enough..”

You headed out from the vicinity, a sick thought coarsing through your mind for what might Bartolomeo do to you once this dinner is over. The feeling of his perverted hands around your body made you twitch in disgust as you clasped your purse tighter, pushing away from the thought. You inhaled sharply, eyes closed for a moment to completely forget the invasive scenarios in your head before you took in the view infront of you, just as Maximilien’s figure retreats from the balcony.

As soon as the omnic caught sight of your anchored form like a weakened elk cornered by a predator, his rubied radiating oculus flickers in close curiosity as he studies how you had taken your ability to speak the moment you took his towering form. Her fear was more evident as her fingers clenched on her ebony purse.

Maximilien stood infront of you and you tried to signal your body to move, look down, do something but you cant. There is something about this man that envelopes your entire meek form with pure authority, something Bartolomeo clearly lacks even when he runs an entire underground mafia. His eyes felt oddly humane but difficult to peer in, you felt you were not in the position to even look at him.

You were thought that way, all your life. To keep your head down, to keep your mouth shut and to follow behind and can only speak if spoken to.

You looked down in fear of the alloyed man before you as you tried to breathe out a word, a phrase.

“ How are you fairing this evening, Miss..? ”. The omnic starts before you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff Hanger Gang

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 coming soon. :) Leave a comment if you liked the story. 
> 
> My Deviant: https://www.deviantart.com/psynyxtic


End file.
